Lilith Black
by LolaInAPearTree
Summary: Lilith black is 17, and the daughter of Deatheaters. She loves her parents, Loves her cousin and Loves Voldemort. But she's found something she loves a bit more... well someone she loves more... Rating MAY change later on...
1. Prolouge

**Hi Guys, I'm back. I know I havent updated my other story in two years, but please persevere with it!**

I wrote the first two chapters of this before DH came out...

**But enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!!**

My Name is Lilith Lestrange. I know, it's a stupid name. Not the Lilith bit, the Lestrange bit. I usually tell people my name's Lilith Black, like what my mother's name was before she married my father.

I hate my father he hates me too, only because I'm a girl. When I was just over a year old, my parents were sent to Azkaban for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, stupid name. Because mum and father were in a maximum security cell, no-one was allowed to visit them, not even me, their only child. So mum wrote me letters, father didn't though, that might be why I hate him. I replied to every single letter my mum wrote to me. I learnt all about the dark lord, how great he is, what he did… and how he would return one day and free her, father and all the other prisoners there, and how she'd be rewarded for her loyalty. I'm amazed nobody intercepted the letters and got her into further trouble, actually.

She also told me how I'd be going to Durmstrang, but when she got out of Azkaban, I'd be going to Hogwarts. I don't know why Hogwarts would accept a Death eater's daughter, but I hated it at Durmstrang. Everyone hated me there. I prayed for the holidays when I could go back home to England.

I lived with Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and my cousin, Draco. Draco is my best (and pretty much only) friend. We spent the first eleven years of our lives, playing together: I'd be my mother, he'd be his father. We'd go on wild chases and set traps for Muggles. We stopped doing that when we got older, and when I returned every summer and Christmas, we'd play Quidditch instead, Aunt Narcissa would take a photo and we'd send it to mum and father with a cheerful note wishing them well.

During the summer after the dark lord came back (at the end of my fourth year); Uncle Lucius kept sneaking out at all odd hours of the night. When I asked my Aunt what happened, she told me the good news. I wrote to Draco twice a week that school year. It seemed the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, was denying it. That made everything ten times easier, and Uncle Lucius's connections with the ministry made it even easier still.

The following year, last year and my fifth year at Durmstrang, my parents, along with some other death eaters, escaped from Azkaban, I remember knocking over my morning pumpkin juice when I read the article, and then I began to cry: I was going to meet my parents!

Unfortunately, later on, in fact, just a month ago, Uncle Lucius was taken to Azkaban, something to do with Harry Potter and his friends… I'm not entirely sure.

I wish one day I could be a death-eater and make my parents proud, do half of what they've been able to achieve

**Short but sweet, it gets longer.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter I

**I know It hasn't been that long since I updated.**

**Oh, and this story isn't written in 1st person, just the prolouge so you can really get inside Lilith's head without me having to put in useless "she thought"'s.**

**love you all and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meet the parents… and the Dark Lord

Lilith Black met her parents the day she came home from school, it was just another miserable year, more crap from Louise Hopkins and her band of twerpy followers. More homework that Lilith had no idea how to do, and more failed examinations. Actually the last one was a lie. She failed most of her exams, but excelled in Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions and apothecary. But did the Dark lord care how many outstandings you got in your exams? All he cared about was being cunning, recourse fullness and the ability to not buckle under pressure, and she had all of these things down pat.

Narcissa and Draco met Lilith at the Harbour where the school ship dropped off all the International Students, which consisted of Lilith, three seventh years, two fifth years and an extremely scrawny looking third year. It was always so exiting for Lilith, arriving at the Harbour. The students could look out from the ships front, not seeing anything but a dull mist, although it may be summer, and then, out of the mist, a dozen or so figures are seen. Usually three of those figures are there for Lilith, but then she remembered that her Uncle Lucius had been locked up.

--

It was so exiting, meeting her parents. Her mother had the look of someone who had been extremely beautiful, but Azkaban had changed her, she had sort of staring, dark eyes. But Lilith knew who she was the second she saw her. She had the same pale skin and soft black hair as her. Suddenly, Narcissa spotted her. 'Oh, Lilith!' she said, slightly flushed. 'This is my sister Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, they're your…'

'Parents.' Lilith whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Bellatrix turned around, 'Lilith!' she cried. 'Oh, my dear, what a lovely woman you've grown into!' Then she hugged her, Lilith was in her mother's arms. She hadn't remembered being hugged like that before, but it felt so familiar. 'I'm so sorry my dear, I'm so sorry.' She cried.

Lilith hugged her mother back, 'It's OK mum, I missed you.'

She wished her father had had the same reaction, or just showed a sign of love. But he just stood there. 'Lilith.' He nodded his head curtly.

'Father.' she responded, just as coolly.

For weeks after that, Lilith didn't go outside, except at night. Seeing as her parents needed to stay indoors, for safety reasons. She wanted to spend her time with her mother; she'd missed her so much. Lilith had never had a mother, sure her Aunt and Uncle had been great sort of _substitute _parents, but nothing could ever beat the real thing.

--

Lilith's story begins a month before school stated. The Dark lord was willing to let her and Draco become death eaters. She couldn't believe it. "Me?" she thought. Sure, she was great at casting spells, and she was brave, and cunning. And sly. But… she just couldn't get her head around it!

Getting her mark was so exiting! And she got to meet the Dark Lord! "He is amazing!" she thought. "Just his views on life! I just… I know that I will never understand why he is so wonderful… he just is."

At the same moment, Lilith and Draco received their first mission.

**Still kinda short... huh?**

**R&R please!**

**Love Lola.**


	3. Chapter II

_Hey guys. It's so sad that I actually wrote most of this story like, half a year ago and I'm so busy that I don't even have time to upload it!_

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

It was a warm day when Lilith said goodbye to her parents.

She didn't know whether to be glad that she was going to Hogwarts, or miserable because she was saying goodbye to her mother after so little time with her. But she needed to see Harry Potter. "I want him dead in my hands," she thought. She wanted to feel his hot blood gushing over her fingers. She wanted to make him suffer for what he did to her parents, for what he did to the Dark Lord, for what he did to Uncle Lucius, for what he did to Draco, for what he did to her."

The day started off well enough, Lilith said goodbye to her mother and father, then Aunt Narcissa. Draco and she headed for Kings Cross Station. It was extremely busy, packed with what she considered to be "Muggle filth". She was shocked to see that you slid through an apparently solid barrier to get to platform 9¾.

--

The Train ride, for Lilith, was pretty uneventful, she was introduced to some Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle (Draco's cronies), Pansy Parkinson (who thinks she's Draco's Girlfriend) and Blaise Zabini ("who is actually quite hot" thought Lilith.).

--

When Blaise got back from some stupid meeting that the new potions teacher organised, there was some trouble with the door. Then Lilith saw a sneaker flying through the air. She resisted drawing her wand.

When the train pulled in at the station, everyone except Draco exited the compartment. 'Draco, you coming?' Lilith asked. He just smiled and headed for the door. Suddenly, he whipped around crying 'Patrificus Totalis', and a boy fell out of the suitcase rack, Lilith knew immediately that it was Harry Potter, don't ask me how she knew, sometimes you just know things. Without warning, she leaped for him, punching every bit of him she could reach. "I hate him" she thought, "I hate everything about him, what he did to my parents, his stupid glasses and his lightning bolt scar."

'Wait, Lilith!' said Draco. 'We'll get him back… remember the plan?'

Something seemed to click in Lilith's mind. She smiled to herself and stood up. 'You're right Draco!' she smiled. Then without warning, she stood on Harry Potter's face. She felt his nose break beneath her shoe. 'That's for my parents, you bastard.' She whispered to him. 'And believe me, you will pay.'

Draco and Lilith quickly hurried out of the compartment, but not before covering Potter with his own invisibility cloak.

They hurried to the horseless carriages, and Lilith Black knew then, that her life would never be the same again.

--

"Hogwarts is amazing" was Lilith's first thought. It was a huge castle, perched high on the mountains, lights glistening from every window, of every tower and every turret. The inside was, if possible more amazing than the outside. The entrance hall was made of stone, and the great hall had a roof that looked like the night sky above. She was so glad to be at Hogwarts finally, "even though I'm surrounded by mudboods and blood traitors" she thought. Lilith knew that if she kept close to Draco, she would be able to pass as a mudblood herself.

As she walked into the great hall, Lilith noticed a few people staring at her… well, It probably is weird seeing some random girl, definitely not a first year, dressed in Slytherin robes. (As they had already put in a request, pretending that Lilith was Draco's friend's cousin and she'd been told about all the houses.) "Jeez, it's hard to keep my cover!" she thought. She knew that, since her skirt was probably too short for her own good, she'd be getting a few looks. But it really wasn't her fault, it was just the size that they had in the shop, "I'm not a slut, she thought "and have no intention of becoming one, I just want to get our mission over and done with, then I can be with my family, helping the dark lord…" She shook her head of these thoughts.

Lilith looked up at the staff table, there was Snape, "greasy slime ball" she thought, some short man dressed in fancy clothes, he must have been Slughorn, the new potions master. There was also a short man, Flitwick, probably, he was part of the Order of the Phoenix, and so was McGonagol. And In the centre, as smug as ever, was Dumbledore, "I hate him almost as much as I hate Harry Potter, I want them both dead." She smiled to herself.

Lilith suddenly remembered the Griffindors and quickly looked over to their table. Draco saw her. 'What are you doing?' he hissed.

'Looking for Potter's friends of course!' She replied in an undertone, but she needn't have bothered, everyone was in deep conversation about their holidays, too busy to hear two Slytherins muttering to one another.

'Well,' Draco begun. 'The one over there with the bushy hair is Hermione Granger.' He said indicating to a girl, two tables along from us. "She's completely unfortunate in the looks department." Thought Lilith. She held a worried expression and was looking around for someone, probably Potter. Lilith smirked to herself thinking about how he was probably half way back to London by now.

'Granger isn't your typical mudblood scum.' Draco began. 'She is unusually smart for her kind, and although I hate to admit it, she gets higher marks then most of the Pure-Bloods!

'She's terrified of flying, has some stupid looking cat called "Crookshanks" and believes in rights for house elves.'

Lilith snorted: House elves? 'Spare me!' she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Draco smirked. 'The one next to her,' he continued, indicating to a lanky looking guy with bright red hair and freckles. 'Is Ronald Weasley, Ron to his friends. Weasley, as in Arthur Weasley's son. He's as poor as a stage monkey and as bright as a broken wand. His brothers' own the Joke shop you got those extendable ears from. As you can see, he has no hope of ever doing anything good or worthwhile, ever.'

Lilith looked at him; he was almost as unfortunate as Granger in the looks department. 'And who's the guy with the fat face and teeth?' She asked pointing to a boy sitting near them, Lilith felt as though she knew the boy, But I didn't know where from.

'Oh.' Said Draco.' That's Neville Longbottom.'

Lilith froze. She could hear the sound of people's cheerful voices around me. Everything seemed to slow down. "Neville Longbottom. Longbottom. Longbottom. Frank and Alice's son." For a second, she felt a pang of sympathy towards Longbottom. She knew what it was like to not know your parents, to have them alive, but just out of reach…

'Lilith?' Draco's voice brought her back to reality.

She shook her head, trying to get the sympathy out of her mind. 'Sorry! Don't know what got into me!' she said hurriedly.

'Well, there's something that will bring you back to reality,' He said.

'What do you mean?' She asked, but was cut off by Draco pointing behind her to the door.

Lilith turned around. Harry Potter was walking through it, covered in blood.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter Three: Butterbeer and Almonds

Lilith couldn't believe it. Someone had rescued Potter. Left the blood on him, but saved him all the same. The hall went quiet when he came in. He looked at the ground and hurried to the Gryffindor table, only looking up to find Weasley and Granger waving at him and patting a seat near them.

Lilith knew she'd need her extendable ear, and when the chatter in the great hall began again, quickly slid the ear towards Potter and his friends, and held the other end to her ear.

'What happened Harry?' she heard Granger ask 'We were so worried about you!'

'It was Malfoy and that new girl. Your parents were talking about her all summer, Ron.' Said Potter. 'She's the Lestrange's daughter.'

'So it's true!' Exclaimed Weasley, a little too loud. A few people around him stared. He waited until they all turned back around before adding, much more quietly. 'She's really Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter then?

'Yeah,' said Granger. 'But they introduced her as Lilith Black, so she must be using her mother's old name…' She trailed off.

'Yeah.' Said Weasley. 'She must have changed her name to fit in, you know, so people don't recognise her as their daughter.'

'I can't believe Dumbledore let her in!' Snarled Potter. Lilith knew then, that Harry Potter hated her, almost as much as she hated him.

--

The next day, classes went OK for Lilith, she knew that she wasn't the smartest girl in the word, but at Durmstrang, she had been one of the… umm… not struggling people? But even Potter, who was really struggling, was going better than her. She was so annoyed. But had bigger and better things to concentrate on… like the mission... and Draco and she would be well rewarded for its successful completion.

Lilith kept thinking of Potter. What he's done what he's probably planning with Dumbledore…. Harry Potter, The half blood. Half blood. She couldn't believe he took the Dark lord's powers from him, just over fifteen years ago…

--

The sixth year NEWT students all piled into Slughorn's dungeon. Lilith zoned out. Until Draco pulled her sleeve and whispered: 'Come on, he wants us to smell this stuff.'

'What is it?' she whispered back, standing up.

'Dunno," said Draco. 'Love potion or something.'

She made her way over and smelt the potion. It was sort of... outdoorsy, mixed with parchment and, was that butterbeer? It was the most delicious smell in the world. Lilith closed her eyes and breathed in the scent.

'Now Miss Black!' said Slughorn cheerfully. 'Don't get carried away there!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and turned around. Making her way back to her desk, she brushed past Potter, not wanting to make a scene; she just closed her eyes and cringed, and at the same time, breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of fresh grass, parchment and butterbeer. Her eyes darted open. She noticed Potter starring at her, like she was at him.

'So Black,' he began. 'Or would you prefer Lestrange?'

Lilith managed to restrain herself, 'I'd prefer Black, actually Potter.' She spat at him. Walking back to her desk.

What Lilith didn't realise, was at that very moment, Harry Potter felt the same thing she did, but Harry reasoned with himself. He had smelt honey, almonds and vanilla in the potion, and it was definitely Pecans he had smelt on Lilith, not almonds.

**Thanks for all the reviews chapps! Keep them Coming! (please?)**


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4: Mine are still alive

Lilith managed to wipe the incident from Potions out of her head. There were probably tons of other people who smelt similar to the potion! And she had smelt Grass on Potter! Not just a general smell of the outdoors. But maybe she had just pictured the smells differently in her head. "Shut up!" She told herself, "You're just being paranoid."

To get all this out of her mind, she wrote a letter to her Parents.

It read:

_Dear Mum, _

_I am missing you terribly; all I think about is how much I miss you, and how I am looking forward to completing the mission. Draco and I have been rather busy, so we haven't had a chance to chat, but I think that our plan is going to work, we just need to find out how to fix the other cabinet._

_I will keep you posted on what we are doing, I love you will all my heart, (and don't worry, I think of the Dark Lord Everyday!)_

_Tell father I said to say Hello._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Lilith._

She was just about to post it when she realised that it would be intercepted, and her mother thrown back in jail. She thought a bit before changing it to:

_Dear Mum,_

_I miss you terribly. You know the thing I was asked to do? I'm well on my way to doing it. I think I've given it the right angle. _

_I love you and father and Aunty so much. _

_With all my Love,_

_Your Daughter. _

"There!" Thought Lilith. And without another thought, headed down to the Owlery.

She was just outside, when she saw Potter inside, stroking his owl, she was beautiful. Snowy white, nothing compared to Draco's eagle owl.

'Hedwig...' he whispered, on the verge of tears. 'I miss him so much! And with this new girl, Black...' He trailed off.

Lilith was about to come out from where she was hiding but something Potter said made her stop.

'I mean,' said Potter, crying freely now. 'She's evil, and her mother killed Sirius. I hate her!' he screamed. 'But," he said calming down, "The potion, I was sure it was pecans I smelled on her, but...' he trailed off, whipping a tear from his eye.

"How dare he!" thought Lilith. "How dare he call me evil! We're fighting for a just cause, filthy half-blood!"

'Crying Potter?' she said, emerging from behind the wall, leading to the Owlery.

Harry looked up. 'Black,' he snarled. 'What do you want?'

Lilith laughed, 'Well Potter. _I_ want to post a letter, but apparently you want to share your innermost thoughts with an owl, who can't hear you anyway!'

'Get lost!' He growled at her. What she said had clearly hurt him.

Lilith walked right up to Harry Potter. 'Don't pretend you're the only one who grew up without parents.' She whispered.

Harry was taken aback by this comment. 'You have your parents now.' He hissed.

Lilith laughed through the tears that were slowly falling down over her pale cheeks. 'Yeah,' said, and not caring how low it was, said: 'I forgot, everyone you love dies.'

Harry stormed passed her leaving the Owlery, and just for a second Lilith didn't hate him.

* * *

Harry was storming around his dormitory, 'How dare she say that!' he thought. He hated her, he hated her with a passion, and he was going to kill her, He had never hated anyone in the world as much as he hated Lilith Black at this very moment. He thought he would ever find someone as low and filthy as her. He hated her more then he hated Voldemort.

He walked downstairs, only to see Hermione holding ice to her eye.

'Hermione!' he gasped 'What happened.'

'It was the Lestrange girl!' said Hermione.

'I was just walking past her, she seemed really annoyed. I was just looking the other way, but I accidently brushed past her and, oh Harry...' she paused for a second. 'She said: 'Give this to Potter for me. And punched me in the eye!'

Harry sat, frozen for a while, 'Hermione, I'm so sorry.' He said.

Hermione smiled and examined her eye in the mirror, there was no damage. 'Harry, I don't care! I could have stopped being your friend at any time! But I didn't, because I care about you. More than anything!'

Harry smiled, 'Thanks Hermione.'

Hermione smiled too. 'If Black thinks she can just go round, treating people like that, she can think again!'


	6. Chapter V

_**Just wanted to let you chaps know that this chapter will contain sexual references... yeah. I'm too much of a wimp to write anything too exiting...**_

Chapter 5: Lace Knickers

Lilith Black was shaking with Rage.

She hated Potter, hated him more than anything! She wished it was him she had to kill.

Sure, punching Granger hadn't been the best thing for her. But she had to vent her anger out somehow.

She couldn't believe that just ten minutes ago she had felt sorry for the idiot!

"Relax," she told herself.

She needed something to take her mind off this. She headed to the common room. She saw Blaise Zabini there. Now Lilith Black was not a tart, she had to hold herself together, and to do that, she needed to call upon Blaise.

'Oi, Zabini!' She shouted across the common room.

'What?' he said, looking up from his book.

'Come here!' She said. 'There's something I want you to see!'

He rolled his eyes and walked over. 'This had better be worth it,' he said.

* * *

Five minutes later they were in a deserted classroom.

Blaise walked around, looking. 'So, what is it you want me to see?' he said.

'Oh nothing,' said Lilith, curling a lock of dark hair around her fingers.

Blaise stood still, breathing heavily. 'No, she wouldn't, would she?' he thought.

'Only me.' She finished, running her fingers through his hair.

Blaise swallowed, 'No strings?' he said.

'Well,' she said, biting her lip gently. 'I would rather strings, but whatever you want.'

'Anything.' He whispered.

'Excellent.' She said as she began to kiss his soft lips.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lilith Black and Blaise Zabini left the room, holding hands and looking very scruffy.

And all Harry Potter could do was stare.

He was pretty sure they hadn't noticed him standing there, as Blaise pushed Lilith up against a wall and snogged her full on the mouth.

Harry wanted to be sick.

"Is that her top he was reaching into?" Harry thought. "Definitely, otherwise she wouldn't be gasping, squealing and culching his... No, shut up, get this out of your head Harry!" thought Harry slapping himself. 'Then do something! Don't just stand here while they...'

'Oi! Get a room!' Yelled Harry, turning around.

By this time Blaise and Lilith weren't wearing their Slytherin shirts or ties. He could see a curved dark mark on Lilith's left arm. She was only sixteen, and a Death-eater? Now he knew he was going to be sick.

'Nice suggestion there Potter.' Said Lilith, smirking and not looking in the least surprised to find him there. 'But you're sure you don't want to watch?'

He knew she was being sarcastic, but it didn't faze him. He Looked at Blaise, he was blushing slightly. 'Come on Lilith.' He said indicating his head towards the classroom they had come out of.

She looked at him, taking in his scent of grass and Parchment, ignoring the lack of butterbeer. 'Sure.' she said, pulling down her skirt to reveal lace knickers underneath.

Blaise lead her into the classroom and Lilith shot one last filthy glance at Harry.

* * *

'And then she pulled her skirt down!' Harry Finished.

'Bloody hell!' Ron Exclaimed.

'Yeah.' said Harry.

'No,' said Ron. 'I mean, you should've stayed there and got a glimpse of her-'

'Shut up Ron.' Said Hermione. 'I'm sure Harry couldn't have thought of anything worse than seeing her naked. Her and that rotten mark.'

'Actually, seeing him naked wouldn't be far off it.' said Harry.

'Would've been worth it.' said Ron.

'Shut up Ron!' said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

'Anyway, have you seen the length of her skirt?' Hermione said. 'She's such a slut.'

* * *

"I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut..." Thought Lilith.

She was curled up next to Blaise on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

'You're not a slut.' Whispered Blaise.

Lilith smiled. 'How did you know what to say?' she asked.

'Cos I'd be thinking it If I walked on you shagging another guy.' He said, kissing the top of her head.

'He wouldn't have told anyone, would he?' said Lilith, finding that she cared what everyone thought of her.

'No-one who's important would think for half a second it was true.'

Lilith smiled, she wasn't sure if she love Blaise yet, but he was amazing.

'Is there something I missed?' said Draco, sitting opposite his two best friends.'

'Nothing much,' said Lilith. And she told him the story, minus the details.

'Potter's a dickhead, Lilith.' Said Draco, mentally vowing to make Potter pay if he told anyone his cousin was a slut.

'Tell me something I don't know.' Said Lilith rolling her eyes.

* * *

'Really?' squeaked Neville Longbottom. His eyes as wide as saucers.

'Yep,' said Ginny Weasley. 'And I heard she shags a different guy every Night!'

'I can't believe it!' said Neville.

'You'd better. Cos it's the truth!'

Hermione had made sure that the whole house saw Lilith for what she really was.

Before long, it was the talk of the house, and Harry had no idea.

* * *

Blaise and Lilith walked up the stairs from their common room the next morning.

Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil giggled as they went past.

'What's their problem?' said Lilith.

'Whatever it is, it's not ours.' Said Blaise kissing his girlfriend.

'Slut.' said Ginny Weasley, walking past.

'Can I help you?' said Lilith.

'No.' Said Ginny. 'But you sure can help yourself big time.'

'What's that supposed to mean!' Blaise said, putting his arm around Lilith.

'Oh nothing.' Said Ginny skipping off.

'Just ignore her.' Said Blaise.

'I can't believe it.' Said Lilith. 'Potter told someone!'

'It's OK,' said Blaise, Hugging her. 'We know the truth.'

'Morning_ Lilith_.' Said Hermione, walking by with Ron and Harry.

'Fuck off.' Said Lilith.

'Hasty on the language there Black.' Said Hermione.

Lilith Looked at Harry cold in the eyes. 'You told them.' She said, on the verge of tears.

For the first time in His life, Harry felt sorry for Lilith Black. No one deserved this, not even her.

'I hope Mummy and Daddy are disappointed in you.' Said Hermione. Lilith felt a pang in her heart. 'Maybe they should just go back to Azkaban where they came from.'

'Why are you doing this?' whispered Lilith. Trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.

'Why am I doing this?' said Hermione. 'Why are _you _doing this?'

Lilith managed to restrain herself. 'I'll see you later.' Whispered Lilith to the boy next to her. Then she turned and ran back down to breakfast leaving Hermione looking very satisfied.

**R+R**


	7. Chapter VI

**I'd like to thank everone who reviewed! Especially Toffrox33 (because it made me really happy for some reason!), Dirt Rider 712 (because you review nearly every chapter) and The.Twilight.Children (because you're just so cool)**

**Onward**

Chapter 6: Looking for a book

Lilith Black was shaking with rage. How dare that Hermione Granger do that to her? Lilith was positive that even if Granger wasn't a mudblood, she would hate her.

Lilith screamed and started chucking things across the common room before collapsing on her bed and sobbing.

* * *

Hermione Granger was rather pleased with herself.

Pleased? She was ecstatic!

That would teach Lilith Black to mess with Harry. She could see Harry had smelt her in the cauldron. Hermione couldn't let anyone lose Harry. All that would be achieved was Harry would lose focus of what he needed to do, and that could be the difference between life and death.

But Harry wasn't thankful for what she had done for him. But eventually he would see what a whore Lilith was.

Blaze Zabini might have been fooled by her. Boys just couldn't keep it in their pants. Could they?

Well she was going to make sure Harry kept it in his pants until he realised that him and Ginny were made for each other. She and Ron were going to get married, Harry would defeat Voldemort and Lilith and her parents would end up dead. Or in Jail. But preferably dead. Or tortured into insanity like they had done to the poor Longbottoms.

'Harry.' Said Hermione tentatively.

'What.' Snapped Harry in response.

'Why do you care how she feels, or what she thinks?' said Hermione. 'She's evil. She's a Death Eater. You saw her mark yourself.'

Harry looked up at her. 'You lied to me Hermione; you told me you wouldn't tell anyone.'

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. 'But Harry, she's-'

'I don't care about her; I care about my friends doing something they shouldn't, just so they can hurt someone.'

'I did this for you.' said Hermione stiffly. Before standing up and walking out with her head high.

* * *

The turmoil of the past month had left Lilith a nervous wreck. She thought the school would have something better to do then make up crap about her. But apparently not.

She took comfort in that fact that she had Blaze and Draco. Oh, and a host of other Slytherins, but she didn't care for them much.

The task didn't help either. It was stopping Draco playing Quiddich and she often had to skip meals to try to get things done. Giving her a slightly anorexic look. She had also been missing sleep, giving her massive bags under her eyes.

She had come to the library to study, but even that proved difficult, as the librarian, Madam something or other, had given her this look on the way in. A look which said: "Oh, you're the whore everyone keeps talking about; well with that skirt I would have picked it any day! And Look at that waist! You'll die if you don't eat something soon, not that anyone cares."

And when Lilith had asked her where the books on Sleeping potions were, she had stared for a second before snottily telling her that everything was under the potions section, in the 500's, continuing to the 600's if she wanted ingredients.

So Lilith walked away and began to look, she was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice Harry Potter walking up behind her, looking for the same book.

Harry hadn't talked to Lilith for months, or a month, or weeks. Well, a long time. He hated her just as much, but she often looked tired and she was often skipping meals. She was getting weaker by the day.

Lilith noticed hot breath on her neck.

'I don't know who the hell you are,' she said slowly. 'But take three steps back right now or I will make you wish you had never been born.'

Harry's eyes went wide and he stepped back. 'I'm just looking for a book on sleeping potions.'

'Potter?' said Lilith, turning around.

'Hello Black.'

'Get lost.'

'Why? It's a free library.'

'I'll tell you why.' Said Lilith through gritted teeth. 'It might have something to do with you telling all your buddies a load of crap about me!'

'I didn't make up lies about you.'

'Then why does everything I'm some kind of slut!'

'Well, you had sex in a classroom!'

Lilith stared at Harry and let out a loud sarcastic laugh. 'Blaze was my first you dickhead!'

Harry felt a pang of sadness for her.

'I mean, where the fuck are we supposed to do it! We can't do it in a dormitory!'

Harry felt a deep sadness for her. He breathed in, he smelt a mixture of Honey, Vanilla and... almonds.

And before he knew what he was doing, Harry Potter leant forward and kissed his sworn enemy, the girl he hated most in the world, Lilith black.

Lilith's eyes widened. He felt... nice. She took in his scent, a mixture of the outdoors, parchment and... butterbeer. Harry Potter was the love of her life, no! He couldn't be! She hated him with a passion! She would kill Harry Potter and laugh.

And yet they were kissing, and enjoying it. And they knew that they were meant to be together, against all odds. He loved her, but hated her. And she felt the same way about him. Obsession and passion. They were the things you needed to hate, and to love. They had crossed the line between love and hate.

Lilith came to her senses and pulled away.

'I can't do this, Potter.' She stammered. 'I have a life, a family, a _boyfriend_ and a secret I need to keep.'

Harry straightened himself up. 'Yeah.' He said. 'Yeah, we should forget it ever happened... I mean... We hate each other!' he finished lamely.

Lilith promptly grabbed her book, slapped Harry, and walked off, not looking back.

'Blimey.' Said Harry, touching the skin where her hand had hit it. And 'Blimey!' he said, touching his lips, remembering the kiss.

But Hermione was right; Lilith was a death-eater! She was probably as obsessed with Voldermort as her mother was, for peat's sake!

* * *

Lilith zoned out. She didn't even remember borrowing the library book, or heading back to her common room, but she was there none the less.

She looked at her watch. Ten past eleven. Crap! She was ten minutes late!

Lilith chucked all her stuff down and raced upstairs to the room of requirement.

**You know the drill... press the little review button!!**


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 7: A drunken conversation

'Turn the wand three times to the right and mumble "Indendo Fulcilium".' Mumbled Lilith.

Draco proceeded to do so. 'Then?' he muttered.

There was no response.

'Lilith!' he practically screamed.

'Oh,' said Lilith dreamily. 'Sorry, where were we?'

'I was about to ask you what the hell is going on!' said Draco, putting his wand down.

Lilith rolled her eyes. 'Nothing Draco!'

'Bull.' said Draco. 'I know you. You've never acted like this. You've distanced yourself from Blaze; he doesn't know who you are anymore. _I_ don't know who you are anymore.'

It had been two weeks since she and Harry kissed. Maybe murdering all these Muggleborns wasn't the right thing to do after all...

'Draco.' She began slowly. 'Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?'

'You know Lilith,' said Draco, sitting down next to her. 'I worry about that every single day of my life.'

They both laughed.

'We could use some firewisky.' said Draco, looking around.

As he said that, a bottle of firewisky appeared in front of them.

'Thank god for the room of requirement!' said Lilith, taking a sip.

'Chicken.' Said Draco, taking a gulp.

'Dickhead.' Said Lilith, taking a bigger gulp.

* * *

'And, Draco, I have no idea what to do!' Lilith cried two hours later.

'Fuck 'em all.' Draco responded.

'What, literally.'

'Are you kidding? Potter? It's one thing to kiss him but...'

'Shut up Draco.'

'Worthless loser.'

'You're the looser! Mr "Let's poison something and hope it actually reaches the guy we're trying to kill!"'

'You're worse, Miss "let's imperiorise someone so she can take a cursed necklace to the person we're trying to kill!"'

'Go and Fuck yourself.'

'I plan to; no-one else can satisfy me!'

'Go die in a hole.'

Draco hung his head. 'That's what everyone expects me to do.'

Lilith held his hand. 'They expect me to too.' She whispered.

'I won't let you die.' Draco said.

'I won't let you die either.' Said Lilith, resting her head on his shoulder.

'How the hell are we going to pull this off?'

'We have to. There's no other choice.'

'There is one.' said Draco.

'What?' said Lilith, raising her head. 'Quit?'

'Yeah.'

'I can't. My mother will hate me. She didn't go looking for the Dark Lord just so that I could quit when the going got tough.'

'Same for my father.' Sighed Draco.

'I guess we're stuck with these until we die.' She said, pulling her sleeve up to reveal a dark mark.

'Yeah.' Said Draco, looking at his.

'Do you think that Blaze and I were meant to be?' asked Lilith.

'No.' said Draco. 'But who is.'

'Do you think it's true about Potter?'

'Dunno… I think that the only thing that matters is if you like the guy.'

'I hate him.'

'There's a thin line between love and hate.'

"Now where have I heard that before?" thought Lilith.

'Now why are you being so nice about this?' she said.

Draco took a deep breath. 'You know Weasley and Granger?'

'Potter's friends?' asked Lilith.

'No,' said Draco. 'The Little Weasley.'

'Oh, Jenny or something.' She responded, confused.

'Yeah, her.' Said Draco, looking away. 'Well, I kinda like them both.'

'Bloody hell! And I thought I was bad!' said his cousin. 'And I find myself not hating _Harry Potter_.

* * *

It was a good thing neither Lilith nor Draco remembered anything about last night.

In fact, Lilith woke up wondering what the hell she was doing in the third floor corridor.

She had a bloody headache though.

She closed her eyes and rolled over, groaning.

'Black? Wake up! CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

'What!' she practically screamed, shooting up.

She came face to face with Harry Potter. 'Why do you have to keep following me around?' she screamed. 'And what did you drug me with?'

Harry looked, awestruck at the girl before him. She kept wincing when she spoke, so she must have had a headache. 'I was just wondering if you were OK.' He said in a small voice.

'I'm fine!' she snapped back. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the toilet.' And she ambled over to the toilets.

Harry sat, amazed. He walked up to the door and put his ear to it. He heard the sound of someone being sick. What had she been eating? He frowned; he couldn't help but be concerned, but frowned and walked away all the same.

'Potter!' Came a scream from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Lilith Black, fuming, with her wand drawn at Harry.

'Whoa! What did I do?' yelled Harry as the girl in front of him drew her wand to his neck.

'Oh, I don't know!' Lilith screamed. 'Maybe destroyed my life!'

Harry held his hands up. 'Well,' he said, stuck for words. 'We can sort this out like rational adults.'

Lilith contemplated what he said for a minute, and pocketed her wand.

'There.' Harry said, before she wheeled around and punched him square in the Jaw.

'Ow!' He yelled, spitting out blood.

'I hope I broke it!' she snarled.

* * *

'Why the Hell did I punch him!' screamed Lilith in the room of requirement half an hour later.

'Because he's a dickhead,' responded Draco. 'He should have left you alone.'

But Lilith couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done something wrong.

* * *

'That bitch!' said Ron, as Hermione tried various spells to stop the bleeding.

'I shouldn't have been trying to help.' Mumbled Harry, spitting more blood out.

**_When in doubt,_**

**_and you want to shout._**

**_There's only one thing you can do..._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Aren't I such a talented little poet?**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Thanks to SilverLashes, Dirt Rider 712, The.Twilight.Children and Toffrox33 for reviewing chapter 7!**

**And to all you people who say I've left myself with no-where to go... I have actually written to chapter 12 or something... and planned a lot... I know what I'm doing... it's ok..**

Chapter 8: A Family Reunion

'Hey Harry.' Said Ginny glumly, sitting next to Harry.

'Hey Ginny.' Sighed Harry, holding a chunk of ice to his Jaw.

'Hermione told me what happened…' said Ginny, taking a deep breath.

'Yeah, and what else?'

'Look, Harry, don't worry about Lestrange, she's pathetic, and a complete idiot.'

Harry removed the ice from his jaw; a nasty purple bruise was left. 'Look…' he began. 'I don't know why, but I sort of… care how she ends up.'

'Ends up?'

'I think she's making the wrong decisions, and I care that she is…' said Harry, looking down.

Ginny managed to hold back the tears. 'Do you like her?' she managed to choke out.

Harry thought for a long time, 'No.' he said eventually. 'I don't like her in the slightest.'

'I like you, Harry.' Ginny said.

'What?' he said. 'As a friend you mean, don't you?'

'Yeah... course I do.'

'Well I like you too Ginny.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Thanks Ginny.'

They both smiled in a mutual understanding, then Madam Pomphery shooed Ginny out, ready to heal Harry's bruise.

Harry allowed her to do so, not looking back at Ginny's tear streaked face.

--

'Do you like him?' Draco asked.

'Of course I do!'

'Love him?'

'I think so...' began Lilith, about to cry.

'I can't believe it! After all we've done for you!'

'We?'

'Yes, we! Your parents me, my parents.'

'Well be thankful it's Blaise and not someone like Potter!'

Lilith and Draco were standing 10 feet apart in the room of requirement, screaming at each other.

'But love, Lilith!' Cringed Draco. 'You're not even 17 yet!'

'Ok, maybe I don't love him.' Said Lilith, slumping. 'But that doesn't mean I can't love.'

Draco rushed to her and gave her a hug. 'And if I thought you had meant it,' he said. 'I would have approved.'

'I don't need your approval she said, wriggling out of his grip. 'But even if it was Potter?' she said slyly.

'If you were inconsolably and completely insanely in love with him?'

'Don't make me sick, but yes.'

'Then I would.' He smiled. 'Well, not accept, but I wouldn't disown you, like your parents would.'

'I have a feeling they already have.' Said Lilith, burying her face in Draco's arm.

Suddenly, their left arms both burnt white hot.

'Ow!' they both exclaimed, pulling back their sleeves. Draco dreaded what he saw, a reason for everyone to doubt him. Lilith loved what she saw, a chance to see her parents again.

Their Dark marks had burnt black.

--

Four people were gathered around a fire, one sitting in a carved wooden chair, as though it was a throne, his back straight, eyes gleaming, the others were gathered around him. One was kneeling down, close to the fire, as though gazing into it may relieve her of all her troubles. The other standing tall, slightly away from the group, as though he was really the one in control of the situation. And the last, she was knelt at the dark figures side, her hands rested on the arm of his chair, as though he was some sort of a god.

'Is everything going to plan with the young children?' Spoke the voice of the man in the chair.

'Yes, yes my lord we-.' Came the voice of the woman knelt down beside him.

'We have not heard from our children though,' whispered the woman near the fire, as though fighting back tears.

'Shut up.' Hissed the kneeling figure to her sister. 'I'm sure Severus has been keeping a close watch on them.'

All eyes were on the standing figure.

'Well,' he spoke slowly, as though wanting to build up the tension to breaking point. 'They both grow feeble and weak, but they have hope in what they are doing, and it will be completed, even if it results in their own demise.'

The woman by the fire let out a small sob.

'However,' continued Snape, as though he had not heard the woman's cry. 'They are both willing to accept the consequences and are willing to die for it.'

'Good.' Said Voldemort, a small smirk of triumph playing on his thin lips.

'Thank you my lord.' Whispered Bellatrix, kissing the hem of his robes and then dragging her sister out of the room.

'What do you think you were doing?' she hissed at her sister.

'How can you stand by and let this happen?' Narcissa practically screamed. 'He's my only son, _your_only daughter.'

'That is why we must do this, Cissa, so we can contribute more than ourselves to the dark lord's noble cause!'

'But they will die!'

'Perhaps, but we all will in time! What harm is it bringing their demise forward a few years.'

'But they are starving... they are in pain... they need help... only Severus can...'

Bellatrix's eyes, which had softened for a moment, went sharp again. 'Severus Snape, help?' She let out a hollow laugh. 'He's a traitor of the highest order.

'And I don't care what the Dark Lord says.' She continued, ignoring her sister's protests. 'But he cannot be trusted, you could not have forgotten-'

Narcissa snapped out of her weeping in an instant. 'I could not have forgotten. But I can forgive, unlike you.'

'The Dark Lord does not want forgiveness.' Bellatrix whispered back.

--

'What should we do My Lord?'

'Everything is going to plan, Severus, all we need to do now is wait for the children to finish their work.' Voldemort replied.

'But, My Lord, they grow nervous, week, they may betray us before they even realise what they are do-'

'I'll have none of that Severus.' Voldemort snapped. 'The girl's parents would kill her if it meant anything good for us. And Lucius is in prison, we are his only hope of survival.'

'But please... we need to be sure before we put our trust in them...'

'Right you are Severus.' Said Voldemort, as Snape's arm burnt black.

--

It's not an easy business, getting out of Hogwarts, but luckily Lilith and Draco were in the room of requirement. All they had to do, was leave the room, think about what they wanted, and come back into the room and directly apperate out of Hogwarts.

All they had to do was listen for Crabbe to not drop the scales, and then leave.

**From memory the next chapter will be some crappy little 500 word thing... but the chapter AFTER should be a bit better!**


	10. Chapter IX

**This is a little chapter I like to call a crappy little fill-in chapter. As the opening of the next chapter is a good opening… but I couldn't just let you assume what happens, can I? But the end bit's... pretty important... I'll just shut up and let you get on with reading!**

**And thanks to all that reviewed! I love you all!**

Lilith and Draco understood perfectly that it was one thing to say you vow your life to the Dark Lord, and it was another thing to actually do it.

And the Dark Lord understood as well as anyone that it was one thing for someone to join him because they wanted to, and another thing to do it because they had to (for various reasons which included family ties and pain of a slow and prolonged death).

So when Lilith and Draco were summoned by the dark lord, (after a few tricks in order to get them out of the Hogwarts Grounds) they turned up the doorstep of Snape's house at spinners end.

It was a simple meeting, which entailed a few shared whispers amongst family members and a report of what was going on. After which Voldemort asked everyone to leave but Lilith, Draco and Snape.

'So,' he began, almost as though it was in his head to kill someone.

'My lord.' Lilith stepped forward. 'It is our greatest wish that you will forgive us in our previous lack of judgement.'

'Understandably, it was foolish of me to believe you could have succeeded in doing this sooner.' He spoke, as though he were a piece of silk, fluttering in the wind.

There was silence between the foursome before Draco broke the silence. 'My lord, we will have it done before the end of the year, I can assure you.'

'Very well,' he said. 'You may leave.'

They turned to leave, thankful for Voldemort's lack of wanting to torture them when he spoke again. 'And I hope it _will_ be done by the end of the year, for the sake of you, and your families.'

--

Lord Voldemort and his most faithful servant were sitting in the Lower sitting room at spinners end.

'Bellatrix...' Voldemort whispered. 'I trust I have not made an unfortunate... lapse in judgement?'

'What do you mean, my lord?' Bellatrix whispered. Leaning closer to her master, as though being close to him would bring her eternal happiness.'

'I mean your daughter,' he hissed. 'And your nephew.'

'My lord!' Bellatrix cried. 'She will not give up until she has succeeded! The same for Draco!'

He smiled to himself. 'Very well.' He said. 'But if they do fail...'

'I shall remain loyal, only to you.' She finished.

**Well, another chapter done! Please R+R… not that you have to… but it would be nice if you did.**


	11. Chapter X

**A/N: Ok guys, this chapter will have some dark stuff in it… so… you know… be warned!**

**And also... I just realised that I'm running out of chapters to upload (I've written like, half the story already) and I'm (slowly) running out of inspiration and so I'll wait a bit longer befor uploading chapters. **

'You have served me well.' Said the Dark lord, running a finger along the woman's pale hip.

'My Lord, that is all I could ever hope for… your…'

'Respect?'

There was silence.

'Because, your recent activities have done nothing to earn you respect!' He said, pushing her on to the bed in anger.

'I do not want your respect,' the woman said, as though this conversation took place on a regular basis. 'I just want to give you everything I can.'

The man dropped onto the bed and crawled over to the woman, so their faces met.

'And you have, Bellatrix, you are now mine.' He said, flipping the woman over, so her back was to him.

'I live to serve my master.'

'And you will be rewarded.' He whispered, closing a hand over her breast, and entering her deeply.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke with a start, sweat all over him.

He had never had this dream before, his head was usually full of plans and torture and murder, never this.

And he had managed to block these dreams out, to forget everything. But he had seen this, and he knew it was real and he somehow though that he was meant to see it, and that he had to do something about it.

* * *

Unfortunately that meant waiting until the next morning.

Hermione sat, frozen for a few minuted before taking a deep breath of air. 'Harry,' she began slowly. 'I don't see how this is relevant, even if it's true; it's a pretty serious accusation.'

'I don't care, I know what I saw, and it was true.'

'But Harry, what will you gain by letting anyone know this is happening?'

'We might be able to turn Lestrange.'

Hermione sighed; she was getting sick of finding reasons for Harry to hate her. 'Keep dreaming, Harry. And stop letting her control your thoughts.'

'I'm not!'

'You are!'

'I am not going to have this conversation!' said Harry, standing up and knocking a book onto the floor in the process.

'Watch it Harry!' growled Hermione, picking the book up and placing it on the table it had been sitting on to begin with. 'Madam Prince will kick us out!'

'Whatever.' Snarled Harry, storming off to find a book to take his mind off everything.

Unfortunately there was someone a bookshelf along whom he collided with.

'Watch it' he yelled, blood boiling when he saw who he's bumped into.

Draco Malfoy.

'So Potter, I hear you've been getting around in your dreams?'

'Well, it's really your Aunt that has.'

Draco's fist collided sharply with the side of Harry's face.

'Harry!' shrieked Hermione, running forward to help her friend.

'What the hell, Malfoy!?' She screamed at him.

'He shouldn't go around talking crap about my Aunt.'

'Well Malfoy,' said Granger, laying Harry down and stuffing a book under his head, 'I believe him.'

'Of Corse you do! He's your best friend.'

'It's not because of that!' said Hermione removing the lump on the side of Harry's head with a flick of her wand.

'Why, then?'

'It's because it's the sort of thing she'd do.'

'You have no idea what she'd do.'

'Look Malfoy, if you can honestly tell me she would never do this, then I'll believe you.' Said Hermione, looking up at him.

Draco slumped down. 'I... I can't let Lilith know. It'll destroy her.'

'Look Malfoy, I couldn't care less about her, but no one deserves to find this out about their Mother. So we should just keep it on the down low, if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah,' said Draco. 'Yeah, sounds great.'

* * *

Lilith black awoke with a start, sweat covering her, yet she was freezing.

She had had a terrible dream.

'_You're mine.' He whispered. Gently stroking her back with his long, cold, fingers._

'_I would never want to be anywhere then here.' She replied, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She needed to remain calm, pretend she was using him, or that she was just doing this because she was told to. _

'_I think you are letting your emotions get the better of you,' he said, sending waves of pleasure down her mealy by talking._

'_Forgive me, My Lord I was merely thinking of another.'_

'_Lies! All lies!' he screamed._

_Then, although she knew it was coming, she gasped._

_A steel blade was pressed firmly to her thigh._

'_My Lord... please...' She whispered, although she didn't really want him to stop, she just wanted to anger him more._

_She gasped as the blade slowly pierced her skin. And the man behind the blade slowly removed it. _

'_Who do you belong to?'_

'_You.'_

'_Yes, you are mine, and will always be.'_

_Lilith Black whimpered under Voldemort's touch, but knew that he was right._

'Draco? Are you listening to me at all?' Lilith snapped.

'What, Oh? Well... It was just a dream.'

'But, Oh, Draco!' said Lilith, tears pouring down her eyes. 'What If I was seeing the future or something, and I'll become some idiot who's obsessed with the Dark Lord? And it was so ­real.'

'Hmmmm...' said Draco!

'Urgggghhh!' Screamed Lilith, storming out of the Room of Requirement.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Crabbe wasn't there holding scales.

'Hello?' she called out.

She felt something at her back, just like the knife on her leg in her dream. She screamed and spun around, hitting something solid in the air behind her.

'Ow!' yelled an arm, floating in midair.

She recognised the voice. 'Potter?'

'Lestrange?' Harry replied, pulling an invisibility cloak off.

'It's Black.'

'What is?'

'My name.'

'Oh, yeah.'

Lilith stood there looking at him. 'Errr... Potter?' she said, wondering why he was looking at her so weirdly, as though they had the same dream. She needed to silence him... somehow.

'Yeah?'

And her lips were on his.

They felt like they belonged there. And she instantly forgot everything. All her troubles were gone, but then she felt an arm on hers and she shuddered away from his touch.

But it was Harry who broke the kiss first.

'We can't keep doing this.' He said.

'What?' said Lilith groggily.

'Kissing.' Stated Harry bluntly.

'Yeah.'

'Not until you change sides.'

'What!' yelled Lilith, jumping back. "The nerve of him!"

'Not until you change sides.' Repeated Harry clearly.

'What! You little...' She trailed off.

'You're on the wrong side.'

'The wrong side?'

'The wrong side.'

'Oh get lost.'

'I'm not the one killing innocent people.'

Lilith stood there, gaping at Potter.

She hated him. Well, strongly disliked. No, just didn't like. Found annoying. He was ok. Fine, she liked him a bit, a lot. "Oh my god," she found herself thinking. "I'm in love with Harry Potter!"

**Sorry about the darkness in some places, I just always thought of Bellatrix as the sick type of person that would actually sleep with Voldemort. And I wanted to give Lilith more reasons to be scared of "The Dark Side". Named so because Voldemorts lot don't have an official name, oh wait, they're the Deatheaters. **


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter 11: Why must the world hate Lilith?

Lilith was rather annoyed

She had always been so sure of what she wanted, but now that Potter was around… he made her think twice. Was she doing the right thing?

"Ok course I am!" she thought.

"Are you?" said a tiny voice of reason.

'Yes!' she screamed.

Blaise looked up from his book. 'Lilith? Are you feeling OK?'

'Sure!' she piped up.

He wasn't convinced. 'You're looking all red and flustered…' He began.

'Oh, that!' she said with a false air of glee. 'Well, you know…' she murmured, changing her tone.

'No, I don't.'

'Well, I think you should come with me.' She sighed, heading out the common room door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lilith and Blaise were making out in the broom cupboard. He reached down to unbutton her shirt.

Suddenly, she was back there. Back with Voldemort.

'_Are you not ashamed of what your family might think.' He whispered._

'_My family will never know.' She hissed, writhing in pain, but not caring._

'_The may find out one day.' He whispered, bending down to bite the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder._

_She let out a cry, he must have drawn blood. _

'Lilith?'

Lilith woke with a start, a concerned Blaise looming over her. 'I'm fine!' she said quickly.

'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' she said, standing up from the somewhat awkward position she was in.

'You're just, not acting the same…' he murmured.

'That's because I'm not eating or sleeping!' She screamed. 'I have no time to do anything anymore!'

'But, all we ever do is hook-up in broom cupboards!'

'Yeah? Your point?'

Blaise sighed.

'This is ridiculous, I'm not going to argue about this now!'

And she stormed out of the broom cupboard.

Only to come face to face with Harry Potter.

'Why are you following me around?' she yelled at him.

'I just, can't get what happened out of my head!'

Lilith rolled her eyes. 'This is pointless, and my boyfriend is in, err… the Broom cupboard.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'The broom cupboard?'

'Why should you make me feel guilty about spending time with him?'

'Oh, was that all you were doing?' he asked, not understanding why his ears were going a steady shade of crimson.

'Sod off, this is stupid.' She said, pushing past him.

'Still a Death Eater?' he said.

'Still an idiot?' she retorted.

'You know I am.'

And with that, Lilith Black pushed past Harry Potter, not realising that Blaise was listening to ever word spoken.

* * *

'Draco, I'm a bit concerned.'

Draco looked up from his and Blaise's game of wizard's chess. 'You should be, I just took your queen.' He said.

'No, Draco, It's about Lilith. She's not acting, well, normal.' Said Blaise.

Draco looked down again. He was just as tired as his cousin, just as sick. He'd missed the Ravenclaw/ Slytherin mach, and they were still no-where near completing their task. 'She'll be fine.' He murmured. 'Check.'

Blaise moved his knight in the path of Draco's attack. 'She needs to stop whatever it is that you guys are doing.'

'She can't.'

'What do you mean?'

'We're in there 'till we die.'

* * *

Lilith was sitting in an empty classroom, making various books fly around her head. She was getting quite good. They were spinning and turning pages. She smiled to herself. Finally something she was good at!

There was a knock on the door. The books around Lilith went crashing to the ground around her. She looked up. It was Harry Potter.

'What do you want Potter?' she grunted. She didn't have time for him now.

'I need to tell you something.' He began. He knew it was time, she had to know the truth about her mother.

'What is it?' she snapped, she didn't have time for his games, she needed to avoid him, forget about the feelings she held.

'It's about your mother.' He said, sitting down next to her.

'What about her?'

'She's… She's…' Harry began, he couldn't back out now, where was his Gryffindor courage? 'She's sleeping with Voldemort.'

Lilith froze for a second; that was what her dreams were about. But it couldn't be true. Her mother… and Voldemort! The very idea was disgusting, as if he could even… "Ugh!" She mentally slapped herself. "This is ridiculous! Trusting Potter's information about her mother, whom he hated anyway!"

'How dare you!' she shrieked. 'You can't go around accusing people of something like that! You disgust me!'

Harry stood up. 'I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't true.' He whispered.

'I… I can't believe it.' She finally finished.

'You're still on their side… aren't you?' he whispered.

'I can't back out, it's my life.'

Harry gave Lilith a sad smile. 'I need to forget about you, to stop talking to you. It's not helping either of us.'

Lilith smiled. It was a genuine smile. One that said sorry, forgive me. Please understand my choice.

It was a smile which Harry returned. He knew that tomorrow they would go back to hating each other. He would try to find out what they were doing, try to stop it, Focus more on his studies, just let go of any feelings he had ever possessed other then loathing.

Lilith continued to smile. She might go torture Granger, shag Blaise, something that made her happy. Something to wipe that hideous fake smile from her face.

**R&R chaps. R&R. **


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII: The Rain

It was a raining and miserable day. Harry had cooped himself up in his dormitory and hoped he could just sink into the sheets.

Why did he have to get involved with Lilith? She was just a waste of time, a glitch in his mind. He needed to forget about her.

Harry heard a scream from downstairs. And a call of 'Harry!' and quickly rushed downstairs.

It was Ron unconscious and bleeding, with Hermione looking beside herself with worry.

'What happened!' said Harry, numb with anxiety.

'It was Malfoy and his friends!' cried Hermione, trying various spells to stop the bleeding.

'Who?' yelled Harry. 'It wasn't Black, was it?'

'No, said Hermione noticing Ron's bleeding had stopped and relaxed. 'Actually, she saved him. She jumped through the door just as Ron was knocked unconscious! Harry I don't know how she did it but, she stunned them all! And then pulled me from my body bind!"

Harry sat frozen.

She wasn't evil.

She had changed for him. Lilith Black had betrayed all she knew so she could be with Harry Potter.

'D'you know where she is now?' He said.

'Why.' Said Hermione, suspiciously.

'I just wanted to thank her.'

'She helped take Ron back here. She can't be far away.' Said Hermione. 'But Harry-.'

But she was too late. Harry had already stepped out the portrait hole to find no-one there.

'Lilith!' he called. His voice ran out though the corridors.

There was no response.

Harry looked out the window. He had missed his chance.

But someone was on the grass below. And he was sure he hadn't mistaken that familiar black hair.

--

"What the Hell!" Lilith thought to herself.

She couldn't believe it. Through some strange twist of fate, she had decided she cared weather Harry Potter liked her or not.

'Ugh!' she yelled, kicking a rock. 'I hate you! I hate this bloody world.'

She was freezing. Her light school jumper wasn't enough to keep the rain out.

Her lips were blue and her hair soaked through. She sat down on a log under a tree, it was better than nothing.

'Stupid Potter.' She muttered. 'Making me change my whole bloody life, just so he can be happy.'

But, as she thought, he made her happy too. In a kind of weird sense. She hated him with a passion, yet found herself yearning for him. And it wasn't the way she felt with Blaze, which she had discovered now was lust.

It was something else. Something that made her eyes light up, something that made her smile just to think of him being with her something-

'Lilith!' came a voice behind her. She turned around.

It was Potter.

'What do you want?' she yelled.

'To thank you.' He said calmly, sitting down next to her.

'For what?' she muttered.

'For saving Ron's life.' He smiled.

'Don't mention it.' She said avoiding his gaze. 'Anything else?'

'Yes.' Said Harry matter-of-factly. 'There is.'

'What.' She said, looking up at him.

'I wanted to give you this.' He said, bending down and kissing her full on the lips. And bloody hell her lips were freezing too.

He ran a hand through her silky hair, now matted in the rain. She did the same to his.

"He loves me!' she thought.

And for Harry Potter and Lilith Black, time stood still. They didn't care that it was raining, or that they came from opposite worlds or that someone might see them. They were wrapped up in their own world. A world where nothing mattered, but love. A world where you didn't have to worry about pain, or tasks, or Voldemort. And a world where best friends didn't watch you kissing from the window.

--

Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. She was sitting here, looking out a window at her best friend and sworn worst enemy making out. Actually, they weren't making out, just kissing. It would have been sweet, if she hadn't felt like throwing up.

'Wazzamadder.' Said Ron thickly, woozy from loss of blood.

'Come on, Ron.' She said leading him down the hospital wing.

--

'And how did you get out?' Madam Pomphery asked.

'Well,' began Hermione.

'It was Lilith Black, in Slytherin!' Ron cut in, looking pleased as punch.

The entire Weasley family was gathered around Ron's bed in the hospital wing.

'Blimey.' Said Fred.

'We sure got her wrong.' Said George.

'Just because she saved Ron's life, doesn't mean she was doing it for anything other than personal gain.' Said Mrs Weasley, firmly.

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley. 'But you never know...'

'Excuse me,' said Madam Pomphery. 'But there are other people I need to tend to. And she left.

The Weasleys and Hermione remained silent. But they all looked up when they heard Harry's voice.

'Yes, she was in the rain, maybe just a heating potion.'

'I'm _fine_,Harry, _really_.' Came Lilith Black's voice, not sounding spiteful or full of hatred for once.

'Now, now, we can't afford to take chances, can we?' said Madam Pomphery strictly.

'I suppose not.' Mumbled Lilith.

'Good,' said the Matron, satisfied. 'Now off with those wet clothes and into bed.'

There was a squelching of shoes and clothes.

'Oh,' said Madam Pomphery. 'I believe the man in the next bed owes you his life.'

Harry peered around the curtain, which was obstructing the view of Lilith getting changed.

'Ron?' gasped Harry. 'I didn't think it was that bad!'

'Better safe, than sorry mate!' said Ron, leaning back into the pillows.

'I take it you thanked her adequately.' Said Hermione, as though she knew what they had been doing.

'What!' said Ginny, loudly, practically shaking with rage.

'Yes,' said Harry, trying to keep casual. 'Hi there... everyone!'

The Weasleys all mumbled greetings in response. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

'She's ready Mr. Potter.' Said Madam Pomphery.

'Well, bye all!' said Harry, dying to get away.

Lilith was sitting up in bed, looking thinner than ever, her skin had a blue tinge to it.

But to Harry, she looked beautiful.

'Hey.' She smiled, slightly delusional.

'Hey.' He whispered back, taking a seat and grabbing her hand. It felt like ice.

'I've never kissed anyone in the rain before!' she giggled. Craning her head so as to see him better.

'Shhhh...' he said, putting a finger to her lips. Well aware that the Weasleys were less than two meters away, listening to every word.

'I'm so tired, Harry.' She said, closing her eyes.

'I know.' He whispered.

'I can't do this anymore.' She mumbled falling asleep.

Harry saw the shadows of the Weasleys leaving. He decided to go and visit Ron.

Hermione was there, holding his hand, reminding him of the scene he had just left.

'Why do you like her?' whispered Hermione, hating herself for saying this.

'I don't,' said Harry. 'I was just being nice.'

Hermione let out a hollow laugh. 'I don't care if she saved Ron,' Indicating to his sleeping figure. 'But she's evil.'

Harry swallowed. 'If she was evil, she wouldn't have saved him.'

'Then why did she break your nose?'

Harry had to think, that? That had happened at the start of the year. It was history now. 'Hermione, you and I both know that that's ancient history now.'

'And punched you in the jaw.'

'That was months ago.'

'You kissed her.' Said Hermione, looking for a reason for Harry to hate her.

'She's delusional!' Harry explained. 'She was out in the rain, you saw her! She's blue all over.' He looked down. 'If she'd stayed there, she might have gotten seriously ill.'

'Like you should care!' said Hermione, regretting what she said instantly.

Harry stood up. 'Hermione. I can't do this.' He said, shaking with rage. 'I can't continue helping every single person around me, and ignore myself, ignore what I need.'

'You don't need her.' Whispered Hermione, desperately trying not to cry.

'You don't know what the hell I need.' Said Harry, opening the curtain to see Lilith.

When he entered though, he came face to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaze Zabini. Zabini was holding Lilith's hand; she was smiling in her sleep and mumbling about Antarctica. Draco stood up instantly, as though he knew what they had been doing.

'Can I help you Potter?' drawled Malfoy, daring Harry to say what he felt.

'Wrong bed.' Said Harry quickly. And, glancing at Lilith, resting peacefully like a fallen angel, he left the room.

**Ok, that was one of my favourite chaters (don't ask me why) I just have a think for the massive awkwardness and the cliched kissing-in-the-rain scene. **

**Same as usual guys... R&R**


End file.
